supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tariko Cap
Biography Tariko Cap (born December 13, 2028 in Tokyo, Japan) is one of the adoptive daughters of Marci and Matthew Cap. Her other vigintuplet siblings are Shinji, Hitomi, Chikayo, Satoshi, Kai, Mao, Hikari, Kasumi, Shizuka, Takao, Kenji, Yukina, Mako, Sakura, Yoshi, Daisuke, Toshio, Yusake and Hiromi. She was put into a foster care along with his other vigintuplet siblings at the age of 20 months. Appearance Personality Family Tree *Father: Matthew Cap *Mother: Marci Cap *Brothers: Shinji Cap, Satoshi Cap, Kai Cap, Takao Cap, Kenji Cap, Mako Cap, Yoshi Cap, Daisuke Cap, Toshio Cap, Yusake Cap *Sisters: Hitomi Cap, Chikayo Cap, Mao Cap, Hikari Cap, Kasumi Cap, Shizuka Cap, Yukina Cap, Sakura Cap, Hiromi Cap Team Terrific 10's Medical Unit of Greater Supernannya In Supernanny: The Theory Animated In the Japanese cartoon series, she is a medic unit of Team Terrific 10, obeying orders by leader Toshio Samo. Relationships Yoshi Cap - her biological vigintuplet brother Henri Cap - her brother from France Catherine Cap - her sister from France Nadine Cap - her sister from Russia Godiva Cap Mao Cap - her biological vigintuplet sister Hyun-Jung Cap Shizuka Cap - her biological vigintuplet sister Kai Cap - her biological vigintuplet brother Shinji Cap - her biological vigintuplet brother Dennis Cap - her brother from England Aaliyah Cap - her sister from South Africa Kwami Cap Satoshi Cap - her biological vigintuplet brother Mako Cap - her biological vigintuplet brother Marik Cap - her brother from Egypt Yusake Cap - her biological vigintuplet brother Matteo Cap Chloé Cap - her sister from France Ninja Cap - her sister from Russia Gardenia Cap - her sister from England Violet Cap - her sister from England Cleopatra Cap - her sister from Egypt Anubis Cap - her brother from Egypt Cody Cap - her brother from Australia Chameleon Cap Echidna Cap Bindi Cap - her sister from Australia Celine Cap - her sister from Canada Trivia *Her full name is Tariko Anzu Cap *She is a fan of Pokemon, Sailor Moon and Hello Kitty *Her favorite ice cream flavors are Mochi, Cherry Blossom, and Squid Ink. *She receives a Leafeon plush, an interactive anime game called Pokémon Get! Television Monster Ball and a pair of zori flip-flops for Christmas 2033 *She is dressed as Rini aka Sailor Mini-Moon for Halloween 2033 *She owns a lot of plushies, including Pichu, Turtwig, Suicune, Froakie, Fennekin, Chespin, Flareon, Dragonite, Mew, Articuno and Umbreon. *Her interests are Ōendan, jujutsu, haiku, *She likes ramen, Pocky, sushi and onigiri. *Her favorite baseball team are the Osaka Hanshin Tigers *Her favorite singer is Chihiro Yonekura Future Category:Girls Category:Females Category:Children Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:Vigintuplets Category:Vigintuplet Siblings Category:Fraternal Vigintuplets Category:Fraternal Vigintuplet Siblings Category:Daughters Category:People Category:People from Japan Category:People adopted from Japan Category:People adopted from Asia Category:Children adopted from foreign countries Category:Children from Japan Category:Children adopted from Japan Category:Children adopted from Asia Category:Adopted Children Category:Adopted Daughters Category:Girls from Japan Category:Girls adopted from Japan Category:Girls adopted from Asia Category:People born in 2028 Category:People born in December Category:Children placed into foster care Category:People from New York Category:Little Kids Category:Children who are nice to everyone not rude one bit